


Un Minion parmi les autres

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Desire to Impress, Family, Loneliness, identity crisis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Mais lorsque l'on n'est qu'un parmi plus de mille, difficile de se dire que son travail en vaut la peine."
Kudos: 2





	Un Minion parmi les autres

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Despicable Me_ appartient à Universal Pictures©, Illumination Entertainment© et Mac Guff©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 29 août 2013.

C'est parfois difficile de travailler avec Gru. Oh, c'est un patron formidable, les missions sont variées et amusantes, et puis les autres sont très gentils avec lui, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il a sans doute l'un des meilleurs boulots dont on puisse rêver à vrai dire ! Mais… En même temps...

Mais lorsque l'on n'est qu'un parmi plus de mille, difficile de se dire que son travail en vaut la peine. Difficile de se dire que l'on est unique, qu'on a une vraie valeur. Et surtout, difficile d'attirer l'attention de Gru, alors qu'il y a tant de Minions…. Et ses trois filles, plus précieuses à ses yeux que tout l'or du monde.

Certains ont davantage de chance et réussissent à devenir quelqu'un aux yeux du chef. Stuart par exemple. Ou Frank, Tom, Steve aussi. Des Minions uniques et irremplaçables. Dignes de figurer parmi les plus grands. Doués, intelligents (pour des Minions), drôles... Les Minions d'honneur.

Et lui alors ?

Il tente de se faire un nom, une place. Il se bat pour avoir lui aussi un nom dans l'histoire et pour que Gru soit fier de lui.

Il lutte pour ne plus être un Minion parmi les autres...


End file.
